My Parent's Were Ninja's
by Kalthum
Summary: My parent's never told me or any of my other siblings that they were ninja's. They kept it a secret from us for a very long time. I always suspected my parents that they were hiding something from us. My name is Uzumaki Yachiru and I intend to figure out my parent's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone.

This is my first story so please don't hate me.

I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

My Parents were Ninja's

They both ran away together at that faithful night. Both wanting nothing to do with a village or clan that disrespects them and talk trash about them.

He was done being the village pariah getting scorned at, spat at, and glared at. He does everything he can to gain their trust, but those arrogant fools look down upon him as dirt on their shoes.

She was done with being the weakling in her clan. They just can't see that she doesn't want to harm her baby sister. She is called weak and a disgrace to the family name. She was kind and gentle, which is why she was treated this way.

He held out his hand for her to take that faithful night. She was gazing out the window her puffy and red.

"Come we shall leave this place," he said.

"Where shall we go?" she questioned.

"Somewhere, where we can start a new life, anywhere, but here."

She nodded and packed what was necessary for travel. Clothes and some food for the journey.

They wrote letters to each of their friends telling them that they will miss them dearly.

They stood at the gates of their village. They took off not once gazing back at their former village.

Their friends woke up the next morning. They did not see them the whole day. They looked everywhere for them. They found notes in their bedrooms. The notified the Hokage and asked if they could search for them. She approved. They searched and searched, but they could not find their friends Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Wake up dear." Hinata knocked on her 15 year old daughter's door softly. Yachiru shifted in her bed as she sat up and yawned. She stretched her stiff muscles. She got out of her bedroom and headed for her shower. She stripped out of her clothes and entered the steamy hot shower.

Her body relaxed under the warm water as she started to clean her hair and body. After twenty minutes in the shower she hopped out and grabbed a towel as she wrapped it around herself.

She got out of the bathroom and put her work clothes on. She then started brushing her golden blond hair that she took from her father. She put it in a ponytail and got out of her room. She went downstairs into the Kitsune Grill and grabbed her notepad and pen.

"Morning daddy," she kissed her fathers cheek."Morning baby girl," he greeted back as he ruffled her hair. Naruto Uzumaki was now 32 years old. Father of six and owns his own restaurant. He and his wife now live in a small town with no ninjas which they were very content with.

His six children were Uzumaki Yachiru the eldest at the age of 15 who has his blond hair, bubbly personality, and her mothers lavender eyes. Uzumaki Takuma is the next child with his mothers bluish hair and his fathers cerulean eyes and is at the age of 14. Uzumaki Kushina is the next child who is the exact replica of her mother and is at the age of 13. Uzumaki Minato is the exact replica of his father and is at the age of 12 and his twin Uzumaki Nanko. Uzumaki Gaara is the next child who looks like his mother and is at the age of 10. He was named after Gaara, Naruto's fellow Jinchuriki and friend. Hinata is also 9 months pregnant with another child which is a girl and will be named after Tsunade.

All of his children work with him. Some in the kitchen with their mother, some as waitresses or waiters, and some who deliver food to the people's homes.

Yachiru went over to table 2 to get their order.

"Hello! What can I get you," Yachiru asked the couple.

"We'll get today's special," the young man said as he looked at her up and down. The girl glared at Yachiru who ignored.

"Sir would you please pay attention to your friend, it's rude for you to ignore her like that," Yachiru said as she smiled at the girl who gave a soft smile in return.

The man blushed and apologized as she left their table to go give their order to her father.

"Yachiru, can you please get us so ingredients from the store?" Naruto asked as he handed her the money. She nodded and gave him a smile. She left the restaurant.

Yachiru hummed as she walked through the village greeting people as she went by. She bumped into someone who had a rock hard chest. She stumbled, but caught her footing.

"Um.. Sorry," she apologized while bowing at the stranger. They grabbed her hand roughly and hugged her to his chest. He began dragging her into an alley way which made her eyes widen. She tried to elbow the man, but that didn't help at all considering she hurt herself more that she hurt him. She started struggling in the mans embrace she screamed and a hand clamped around her mouth as he world turned black. The last thing she would remember was them man's black and silver hair.

"Hime did Yachiru come back?" Naruto asked his wife worry etching his face.

"You know she'll be bac-." She was cut off by a very familiar scream. Both parents rushed out of the restaurant leaving their kids in confusion. Takuma took charge and told his siblings to stay put.

Naruto and Hinata ran to where they heard Yachiru's scream to see a man holding her unconscious body. Naruto growled and ponced on the man only grabbing his coat before he shunshined away.

Hinata stood their wide eyed as tears leaked from her eyes. She went to Naruto and embraced him as she sobbed. He clutched her to his chest and let her cry as the tears started to fall. Both parents failed to protect their daughter.

They walked back to their home to see their children worried. They all embraced and Naruto thought it was time to tell their children, their story.

"Kids, your mother and I had never told you this secret," Naruto started off as they looked at their father in curiosity. "Your mother and I were former ninja's. We left our village because they had been bad to us," Naruto told the story and Hinata contributed her part. The children were shocked to find out that their parents were ninjas.

"Okaasan what village did you come from?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Konoha," she answered her voice bitter as she remembered her clan and how they treated her.

"Why did you guys leave if you had friends who needed you?" Takuma asked as he looked at them. They were silent contemplating about their sons question when someone barged into the house. The familiar face of Nanami came into view as she rushed towards their side.

"I heard about the news," she said as she looked at her surrogate brother and sister. They nodded their heads which confirmed that it wasn't fake. She felt sad, because she thought of Naruto and Hinata children as her own, since she wasn't married. She embraced Hinata who equally hugged her back.

"What happened to Yachiru?" asked Minato and Kushina at the same time looking worried.

"She was kidnapped, but we will save her. I need you guys to stay here and out of trouble okay," he told his children as they nodded understanding how important it was. Hinata felt water coming from under her. She went pale as she tapped Naruto. He looked at her with a questioning stare. She pointed to her feet where there was water.

"My water broke," Hinata said as everyone's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy

Chapter 2

"Oh god what should I do!" Naruto screamed as he ran around the room. Everyone was looking at him in amusement as he kept running around the room.

"Come help me!" Hinata yelled as Naruto went to her side. He carried her bridal style as they ran all the way towards the hospital. Nanami closed the door and looked at the kids.

"Would you guys like to stay or go and see your mom," she chimed trying to brighten the kids moods. They nodded, but Nanko raised her hand. Nanami smiled and told her to speak.

"Can we go by little Tsunade some clothes?" Nanko asked with a hopeful smile. Nanami smiled and nodded as they all walked out of the door and towards the store.

-At The Hospital-

"Come on Hinata one more time," the doctor said as Hinata cried out and pushed while holding onto her husbands hand tightly. The nurse dabbed a cloth on Hinata's sweaty face as she put all her strength in this one push and the baby came out. The nurse grabbed the child and wrapped it up with a blanket after she got all the blood off of it.

"Congratulations, It's a boy," the nurse said as she gave Hinata the baby. Everyone looked shocked as they took in her words.

"That can't be it right Doc? You said we were having a baby girl," Naruto said as he looked at the doctor. She was about to speak when Hinata let our a scream and crushed Naruto's hand as she felt another contraction.

"What's happening?" Naruto cried out as Hinata once again crushed his hand. Nobody answered him as they started working on Hinata.

-Yachiru-

Yachiru's head pounded and her body ached. She willed her eyes to open as she sat up from the cold ground she was laying on. She looked around her surroundings trying to look for something or someone familiar. All she remembered was her father asking her to go buy some ingredients for the ramen, she accidentally bumped into someone. Her eyes widened as she remembered the Silver haired man abducting her.

She stood up, and looked around looking for an exit. She saw a door and rushed towards it. She turned the knob and saw that it was locked. She started humming the song her mother would sing to her so that she could calm down. She plopped down on the floor and started thinking of ways she could escape when the door was opened. She looked up and immediately recognized her kidnapper.

"Who are you?" Yachiru questioned him. He looked at her and smirked, as he glared at her.

"My name is Mizuki, and you are the daughter of a demon," he answered her. She gazed at him with an unreadable look, before she started laughing. That was the most stupidest introduction ever she thought to herself. Mizuki was angered by her laughter so he backhanded her which made her yelp.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she regretted angering him. Sure she could keep on laughing, but if she did he might kill her which she didn't want to happen.

"I knew your father ever since he was a child. He was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and was hated by everyone except for the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka your fathers former teacher, and the man that owns the ramen store," Mizuki told her. Yachiru was confused and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh yes, your father didn't tell you that he was a ninja did he," Mizuki said as Yachiru's eyes widened. Her father a ninja.

"Your mother too. He came for Konoha one of the strongest villages. He was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and he killed my parents. I've always hated your dad, almost killed him twice, but I would always end up getting dragged back to a prison. Danzo one of the Konoha elders set me free when the demon and his demon lover ran away. I knew it was my chance to kill him, but guess what? I didn't go after them. I trained really hard and made a plan. Steal one of his children, make him come and save you, after that I shall kill him with the help of Kabuto-sama."

-Flashback-

_Mizuki finally found the Kyuubi brat and his lover. He continued leaping from tree to tree. Once he found his target he fired off some shuriken. Both Hinata and Naruto jumped out of the way, and looked back._

_"Mizuki-sensei?" Hinata asked with her eyes wide as plates._

_"Hinata what are you doing with this demon?" He questioned her already knowing the answer she would give._

_"Naruto-kun is not a demon," she said defensively while glaring at her former sensei. Naruto hadn't said a word since Mizuki came, his face blank while he stared at the man that tried to kill him and his sensei twice._

_"What's wrong Kyuubi, fox got your tongue?" Mizuki __laughed at his own joke while the two looked at him unamused._

_"Listen Mizuki I beat you twice already, I don't know what you want, but you better leave before I beat you up again," Naruto told him._

_"I'm not here to fight you. I simply want to tell you that some day in the future I will beat you without you knowing it. I will make sure to kill one of your precious people so you can hunt me down, and I can finally kill you." With that Mizuki disappeared. _

_-_End of Flashback-

Yachiru thought about what she was told. Her parents were ninjas, but she was never informed. Her father most be strong enough to have beat this man two times.

"Was my dad strong?" Yachiru asked Mizuki. He twisted his face into a snarl and walked out of the room with answering Yachiru's question.

She sighed and put her head in between her legs. Tears formed in her eyes as she started sobbing.

"Otousan please save me."

-At the Hospital-

"Congratulations you are a father of three." The doctor smiled and looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"How come you didn't know that we were having three?" Hinata asked.

"I guess two of you children will be excellent in chakra control since they both masked their scents." The doctor answered them. They both nodded and looked at the three children Hinata held in adoration.

"You are Tsunade, you are Hiruzen, and you are Natsuki," Hinata told her children. They all giggled as Naruto made funny faces at them. The two adults looked towards the door and saw that their children had arrived.

"Come look at you siblings," Naruto ushered them towards the three babies that were cradled against Hinata's chest. The bags fell out of Nanko's hands as her eyes widened. She grabbed Nanami's hand tugged her towards the door.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"I'm going to buy some more clothes since there isn't only one child," she answered and left the room. Takuma grumbled and went after his baby sister. Minato and Kushina came closer to look at their siblings."Can we hold them?" Minato asked his mom with puppy dog eyes. She couldn't say no to that adorable face so she let him hold Tsunade.

"Can I hold one of them too?" Kushina pleaded. Naruto handed her little Hiruzen. She cooed him and made funny faces exactly like her father. As Hinata saw her daughter cooing her son she remembered when she was young.

-Flashback-

_"Okaasan! Okaasan! Can I hold Hanabi-neechan?" Hinata asked her mother as she saw her little sister for the first time. Hitomi chuckled and nodded her head beckoning her eldest child to come forward_.

_Hinata held out her arms eager to hold her baby sister. Once she was carefully in her arms a big smile erupted on her face. She started cooing her baby sister and making funny faces making Hanabi giggle._

_Hiashi and Hitomi were in the background watching their children play._

_"Hinata loves her already," Hitomi told her husband. He agreed fully._

_"I would have thought Hinata would be jealous of Hanabi," Hiashi said._

-End Of Flashback-

Hinata smiled as she remembered that day. Her whole family were happy, but when her mother died everything changed. Her father become a cold heartless man and so did her sister.

Nanko, Takuma, and Nanami entered the room once more with a lot of more bags. They all continued having a fun time with their new born brothers and sister.

I finally updated! I know it's a little, but I'm quiet busy. I'm really sorry.

Gomen, Sorry, Izvini, Aferdersin, Aasfa, Pardon.

I said sorry in different languages. Hope you enjoy this chapter

_KalthumCutie_


End file.
